My Shadow days
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea saved Shane Walsh's life by stopping the fight with Rick. He does not want anything from Andrea, besides friendship. That is until he see her with someone else. Suddenly he can't get her off his mind. Will Shane and Philip kill each other or will a tragic event change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**My Shadow days**

**Summary:**

Andrea saved Shane Walsh's life by stopping the fight with Rick. He does not want anything from Andrea, besides friendship. That is until he see her with someone else. Suddenly he can't get her off his mind.

Will Shane and Philip kill each other or will a tragic event change everything?

_I'm a good man with a good heart_  
><em>Had a tough time, got a rough start<em>

_-John Mayer_

**AN: I don't owe any of the Walking Dead characters or storylines. They belong to Robert Kirkman.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>"You want me to baby-sit Shane?" I had asked Rick looking into those blue-green eyes of his.<p>

"Keep an eye out for him. I know you two are close," he had said simply.

That was almost two weeks ago. Not that I knew exactly how much time had passed. Noone did these days.

But I was doing is what Rick asked tonight. Following Rick and Shane out into the woods. That's when I saw Shane pull the gun out on Rick.

I knew this was coming. Please, God no. Not Shane.

"Lori and Carl will have to get over you. They did it before," Shane said softly. I watched as Rick moved closer from a distance. The air was cold, even for this summer night. I could almost smell death in the air. I had to stop this.

Rick is saying something, but I can't make out his words. I walk in front of Shane.

"Andrea, what are you doing?" He looks at me with his huge brown eyes.

"Stopping this. Lori not worth it. Let's leave here. Forget the group," I whisper.

"I don't know Andrea. I can't get her out of my head," he mutters.

"You stay here, Rick is going to kill you. You'll losing it. Let me help you," I pleaded reaching for his hand.

"That is my wife and family. You want to take them away from me," Rick yelled at Shane moving closer to us.

"No. I love you. I can't do this shit anymore. Let's go Andrea," he said taking my hand finally.

"Thank god," I said under my breathe as he drove away. I could see Rick staring at us in the background, looking relieved in the shadows.

"You know we ain't together now. This is about survival," he tells me referring the one time he hooked up.

"I saved your ass, and you bring up the one time we were together. I am not interested in being with you or anyone else. My heart is closed for business at the moment. I like not belonging to anyone, and not having anyone to answer to. I am free," I said almost smiling.

"You know you want some of this," he smiles at me.

I can't help but laugh a little at his cockiness.

"You can be a real dick sometimes," I said resting my head on his shoulder as he conitued to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months later<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe we've been on the road for almost eight months," Andrea said softly smiling at me. Since leaving the group behind, we formed our team. Andrea, a new woman named Michonne, and myself.<p>

"You two should leave me behind. I am not going to make it on the road," Andrea said looking up at us.

"Let me tell you something, we stick together. That's what kept us alive," I said holding out my hand.

"He's right. No way we're leaving you," Michonne said, as Andrea took my hand.

"Our best bet is going to be to find a vehile. Then we'll keep driving past Georgia, see if we can find a safe place," I said almost ordering the two girls.

"And if we can't find a safe place?" Michonne questioned me.

"Then we'll make it safe. We can do that," I answered simply.

_Andrea nodded at me in agreement, I knew there were feelings there between us._ This unspokenable bond of friendship, and we keep each other safe at all costs. Michonne I wasn't so sure I trusted.

We hadn't walked to far when I saw a couple of men. One was that douchebag Merle Dixon, and a few other strangers. I looked at Andrea, seeing how pale she was. She wouldn't make it much longer without water. I was going to have to ask these assholes for help.

"Where you going?" Michonne sneered.

"I am going to talk to those men. Ask for some help," I said forcefully.

"You don't know them."

_"We don't have a choice. Stay here with her," I said taking a long look at Andrea. I wouldn't lose her too. I couldn't._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, douchebag. Give me your water," I said walking up to Merle.<em>

I pointed my gun at him, not backing down. I would do what I had to keep Andrea and myself alive.

"Merle, you know this man?" An older man said staring at me.

_He didn't seem scared at all. I knew right away he was a tough son of a bitch. Someone not to mess with._

_"Yeah, this asshole was in my old group. Do you have my brother with you?"_

"No, I am here with Andrea and another girl. She is sick and needs water," I demanded.

"Look, why don't you and your friends come with us? We will provided y'all a safe place to sleep and food. No need to fight each other," the older man said standing in front of Merle.

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"I am the Governor, who are you?" He said holding out his hand.

"Shane Walsh," I said shaking his hand.

He had a firm handshake, and I took note of that. I was sizing him up, even though he was offering help. I wasn't sure I trusted him.

"Introduce us to your friends," he said softly. I lead the men over to where Andrea and Michonne where hiding.

I watch as he studies Andrea leading up against a tree. Her blonde curls falling in her face.

"Here," he says leading down to give her a drink of water from his canteen.

"Thank you," she says looking into his eyes.

"No problem," he says taking her hand.

_"You two can ride with us," Merle said leading us to a white car. I watched as Andrea got into a truck with this strange man called the Governor. For a moment I wondered if I ever see her again._

_Was I jealous? _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>My eyes could barely stay open, and this handsome stranger had his hands all over me.<p>

_Where was I going? What would he do to me? Where was Michonne and Shane?_

"Who are you?" I said looking into those blue eyes.

"The Governor, I run a small town called Woodbury. You'll be safe there,"he reassures me. His hands going up my leg,moving up slowly.

"You aren't a governor. That's a title," I said closing my eyes. I couldn't keep them open. I was hungry,thirsty, and too weak.

"Some nicknames just stick, but you should rest now. No more questions,"his hand moves up to my face . How he was able to look at me, while driving I couldn't figure out. Maybe, I was dreaming, because this moment didn't seem real. I wanted to know where Shane, but I was too weak to speak.

He pulls the car over and parks it. I watch as he gets out of the truck, and then he walks back over to me. He picks me up his big strong arms.

"I am going to take you to Dr. Stevens. You'll be allright, miss,"he whispers.

_"What do you want with me?"_ I asked confused by his kindness.

Most people these days didn't go out of the way to help others.

"I only want you to get better. I know it is hard to believe, but you are safe here. You and your friends," he murmers as he places me on a soft bed.

"Thank you," I said looking into those blue eyes again.

"Welcome. Now get some rest. I know you have alot of questions. And I will answer them later. Now I have work to do,"he says, his eyes darkening.

I watch as he leaves me alone. The doctor walks and introduces herself. My I find myself falling asleeping shortly after she walks in.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><em>I wake up to see him in front of me again.<em>

His blue eyes are cool and assessing me-not letting me to close. He wants to know me, but keep himself distant.

"You sleep well?" he asks, his voice almost a whisper.

"Never better. But where is the rest of my group," I asked concerned.

"They are in town. Staying in one of the apartments,"he said moving closer and pulling up a chair by the bed.

"I would like to see them. Shane and Michonne worry about me," I said almost blushing.

_Why did I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach from just saying Shane's name? Maybe I had feelings I didn't know existed._

"You care about Shane, huh?" He says leaning closer to me.

"Yes, I do. He is a dear friend. You certinly ask a lot of questions for a stranger," I whisper.

"You intrigue me," his eyes glued to mine.

"Andrea, that's my name,"I said taking a death breathe.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman," he says warmly.

"What is your real name?"

"I never tell," he says looking at the ground.

"Well, never says never," I said leaning up in the bed. _I knew now I was at his apartment. I could see he had laid down in the bed next to me. The imprint of his body was there._

"Never," he says finally smiling.

_For a moment, I am quiet staring at him. What did this man want from me? Was he trying to keep me alive or did he have something else in mind?_

"Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast," he offers.

"I am famished," I admitted.

"I'll make you breakfast. The doctor is going to give you another check up. Once you get your strengthen back I'll take you to your friends," he says, taking my hand giving it a squeeze.

"That's kind of you."

"You aren't a prisoner here, Andrea. You are a guest. If you and your friends decide to leave there won't be any hard feelings," he says in unreadable tone_._

I nod silently watching him prepared our breakfast. He is frying an egg on top of a small stove. He brings me a plate that is full, and quickly take serval bites, only stoping to sip on my tea.

"You are my savior," I murmur, smiling at him.

_He doesn't reply, but offers me a tentative smile and caress my cheek with the back of his hand. _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why I can't see Shane and Michonne," Andrea said her blue eyes glowing.<p>

"You have the flu. I couldn't risk the others getting sick. You're highly contagious," I said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"What about you? Won't you get sick?" She asked untrusting.

"Dr. Stevens and both had flu shots. There wasn't enough for the whole community so that's why I had to keep you separate. To keep everyone safe," I said offering her my hand. Looking into her blue eyes, I knew she had accepted my lies as truth. My words had made sense to her.

"Sorry. I had the wrong idea about you, Governor," she said sweetly. My heart pounded as she reached for my hand. I needed to keep her here for a little longer. I had to convince her to stay.

"Please call me Philip," I said squeezing her hand.

"I thought you said that you never told your real name," she replies looking confused.

"Someone recently told me never to say never," I said slowly moving closer. I place my hands softly on her face, pulling it her lips to mine. Her tongue finds mine, and I gently massage hers. For the moment, she kisses me back but then she pulls away. We both are breathless.

_"You're very charming. But I bet you know that," she says blushing._

_"And you are lovely," I whisper in her ear._

"You've been my hero since the first time we met...it's only," she starts to say.

"You are sort of with Shane?" I questioned her.

"No, he is just a dear friend. But there are some unresolved feelings on my end. He doesn't see me that way. I am one of the guys to him," she said looking at the floor.

"Well, he is crazy. You're beautiful," I said kissing her again.

**AN: What do you think of this so far? I promise Shane/the Governor will work together as was requested.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>Merle and I were playing a game of golf when he walked over to us. Shane Walsh, the man who didn't take shit from anyone. If I didn't hate this asshole, I might like him. I knew we were alike in many ways.<p>

"Where is she?" Shane demanded.

"You got a thing for Blondie, huh?" Merle smirked at Shane.

"Let me tell you something, if one hair is out-of-place in her head, I'll fucking kill you,"he threaten me.

"I promise you, Andrea is safe. She is sick and is recovering from the flu," I told him calmly.

"You don't want her near me," he says grabbing my golf cub. And throws it at Merle.

"Want me to take care of this son of bitch," Merle offered.

"No. Shane and I can handle this peacefully. Can't we?" I said looking at his brown eyes. Maybe, he didn't care for Andrea, but he sure as hell didn't want me with her. Not that he could stop me. He was strong, but I was stronger.

"I need to see her," he pleaded.

"Sure, once she is better. I am not keeping her from you for any other reasons than to prevent spreading illness. Now why don't you settle in Woodbury while she recovers. Andrea seems to like it here," I said hinting at my attraction to her.

Shane grabs my shirt, lifting me up in the air, and Merle walks up behind him. "Put me down," I demanded.

"I have to see her soon," he says letting go of me as I fall to the ground.

"I promise, once she recovers she'll be better than ever," I smirked.

"Asshole," Shane said ready to attack again. I wasn't afriad, Merle and I could take him.

"I think you need to go cool down your apartment," Merle said holding up a gun at him. I watched as Shane threw his hands up toward the sky, and walked off frustrated.

"He'll be back you know," Merle says.

"Absolutely, but I think I can win him over. He would be an asset in our army," I said.

"That might be true, but only one of you can have Andrea," Merle pointed out.

"She is mine," I said.

_Merle nods, knowing not to argue with me._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p>"Hey,"Andrea smiles when I walk in the room. Having her as roommate, had been more than enjoyable.<p>

"How are you?" I asked smiling at her lovely face.

"Great, Dr. Stevens gave me a bill of good health. I'll get to see Shane and Michonne in the morning," Andrea said, her blonde hair falling in her face. God, she was beautiful.

"That is good news. Would you like me to show you Woodbury?"

"I thought no one is allowed out after dark," she says, quietly.

"You will be alright with me. Come on," I said taking her hand. We leave, the apartment and she sees the town I am so proud of.

"This isn't possible she. No walkers? A community that is completely safe?" She asked her blue eyes getting big.

"It is possible. You are very safe here with me," I said wrapping her in my arms.

"You did this? I am impressed," she says taking a deep breath.

"Me too. With you," I said pulling into my arms and kissing her for the third time. Everytime our lips touched I was more sure that I had to have her.

"I want to go back inside with you," she says when our lips part.

"You do?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"Yes. I think you have felt, what I have. And I can't resist you anymore," she whispers in my ear.

_For the moment Shane is off her mine, and she is here with me._

"Don't," I said taking her soft hand leading her back to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><em>This was happening to fast, I thought as reached for his belt.<em>

I shouldn't let this happen. No matter how sexy he was. I had to find a way to stop myself.

"We don't need this," he whispers pulling my shirt over my head. His hands are covering me, and he carefully lays me on the bed. I kiss his soft lips, but suddenly Shane's brown eyes pop into my head. We are both naked now, and he is covering me. I try to find the words to tell him to stop, but nothing is coming out of my mouth. He thrusts himself inside me over and over. Suddenly, I don't want him to stop.

Shane and I had only been together twice. He said over and over he only wanted my friendship. So why deny myself a chance at happiness?

"Relax Andrea," Philip whispers sensing my tension. I close my eyes and allow myself to let him control my body. His hands and lips move around my body as I feel myself getting lost in him._ Was he what I had been searching for?_

_"You are sort of amazing," I said looking into his blue eyes._

_"I want you to stay in Woodbury. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special," he says wrapping his arms around me._

"Well, I am not special. But I can tell you I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me," I said blushing.

"I wish you could see yourself the way that I do," he says, kissing my hair.

There is more I could much I wanted to get off my chest. Like how Shane made me feel like shit when he kept choosing Lori over me. And how all I wanted was his love. Still I kept it to myself for now.

Knowing, I was tired he reaches to turn off the lamp.

"You should sleep. I have to check on a few things than I'll be back," he says, glancing down at me.

I nod as gets out of bed.

"Goodnight," I said closing my eyes.

"Night, Andrea," he smiles.

I smile back, but I wished he stay in my arms. Still, I knew he had alot of work to do running this community. And I had to understand that if I was going to be in a relationship with him. _Was that what I wanted?_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p>The last few days, had seen like weeks. I worried about Andrea more than I thought possible.<p>

Now finally she walked into the apartment. Looking too beautiful for her own damn good. Ofcourse, she had always been lovely with that tight body and blonde curly hair, she was most guys sexual fanasty come true.

Why hadnt I noticed it before? Because I was too focused on Lori. Was it too late to make Andrea mine?

Watching her walk in the through the door, I could sense a glow about her. I remembered The Governor's promise that she return to be better than ever. I knew he had his way with her. They had been together. Why should I care, but I knew I did.

"Andrea," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Shane, it feels like forever," she says sweetly.

"You look different. Did you change your hair or something?" I asked burying my nose into her blonde curls.

"No. Just had a warm shower and new clothes," she says glazing up at me,

"You look good," I said simply.

"Where is Michonne? I can't stay long," she says pulling away.

"She went out to get some food. She is going to demand her weapons back too. Not that I blame her. I can't stand to be unarmed," I murmured.

"We have nothing to be afriad of. The Governor is a good man. I trust him completely," Andrea says looking into my eyes.

"I don't know Andrea. Now that you are better, I think we should leave Woodbury. Michonne agreeds," I said waiting for her response.

She blinks rapidly, looking shocked. She can't believe I actually want to leave.

"Let's give this place a chance. Isn't this want we have been looking for Shane? A safe-haven? Somewhere to call home?" She says, trying to convince me.

"You're under his spell. That's what this is about," I snapped.

_How could someone some smart, be such a dumbass? Michonne and I could see this guy for his true colors why couldn't Andrea?_

"No, I don't want to be on the road anymore. If you and Michonne want to go then go. I am staying here with Philip," Andrea says, not backing down.

"Then I am staying too. You saved my ass. I'll save yours," I promised her.

"I really should go. Tell Michonne I stopped by?" Andrea says before walking out the door. I watch as she walks over to the Governor, who offers her his hand. My stomach turns as I watch them kiss. Yes, I was jealous, I admitted finally.


	11. Chapter 11

_I see your moving toss me, I feel it deep inside,_  
><em>My mind, I can't control it, I wish I had your life.<em>  
><em>She's got everything,<em>  
><em>I hate it cause I envy him<em>  
><em>And he doesn't care like I do.<em>

_Envy-Buckcherry_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Days went by in Woodbury, and I had to watch Andrea grow closer to that asshole. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other and was really starting to piss me off to say the least. Michonne didn't say much, other than we should leave.<em>

"Andrea," I said when I happened to pass her walking alone in the street. It was a rare moment when Philip or Milton wasn't escorting her. He never let her alone with Michonne or myself. Because he knew he try to talk her into leaving.

"Hey," she said seating down on a park bench. I took a seat beside her.

"You know, that if we split up we won't be as safe. We gotta stick together," I said looking into her soft blue eyes.

"Are you still thinking we should leave Woodbury?" She says putting her hand on mine.

Her touch made my skin tremble. What was it about her? Why was I going crazy with jealous?_ Did I love this girl?_

_"Hell yeah. I say we get our shit and leave as fast we can," I pleaded._

"I can't. I think this is where I belong. Philip he needs me," Andrea whispers.

"Damn it Andrea. You know that you saved my ass that night out in the woods. I was going to let Rick kill me. You're my partner now. Staying here ain't right and you know it," I said trying to reason with her.

"I think I am in love with him. I can't explain it. The first moment I saw him I was hooked. I can't leave him Shane," Andrea admits.

"I don't trust him, Andrea. And who knows you like I do? I was there when Ed tried to slap the shit out of you, I was the one who saw you kill your own sister when she turned, and I am the one who taught you to defend yourself. So to shut me out now isn't fair. You may think you love this guy, but you couldn't. He doesn't know you like I do," I said loudly.

"What are you saying Shane? Are you saying that you love me? Because honestly I don't know how I would feel about that," she says nervously.

"I ain't saying that. I just don't think you should be involved with him. That's all. It's happening too damn fast," I said.

"Ofcourse. Because you never had feelings for me. The two times we were together didn't mean anything. Atleast not to you," she said looking at the ground.

God, why I couldn't I just admit that I wanted her? That I saw it now. How good we be together.

"Did it mean something to you?"

"Yes. Ofcourse it did. I mean you know I how I looked at you. How many times I begged you to let go of Lori? I went for it with you, but you never returned my feelings. This time Philip likes me back. And that makes alot better. I am not someone's second choice this time," Andrea mutters.

"I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you sweetheart," I said reaching over to kiss her cheek.

"I survived," she said getting up from the bench. I want to say more, but he comes over to us.

"Shane, I am going to have to steal Andrea from you," The Governor says, placing his hand on her back. I saying nothing, but stand there like a pussy. But I wouldn't let him just take my girl without a fight. I was going to let him know that I was getting her back. **No matter what.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p>"This ain't going to matter. Andrea has done made up her mind," I said following her. I knew going through the Governor's personal things wouldn't help us. She was in love with him, and maybe I should just let them be.<strong> Either way, this was going to get us in deeper trouble. Not that I couldn't handle the Governor. Because I could.<strong>

Michonne manged to get his apartment door unlocked and found our weapons quickly. I carefully placed Andrea's gun in my pocket. I knew how important this was too her. Her father had given it to her, I remembered. I watched as Michonne continued to go through his stuff. She was on a personal misson to prove to Andrea that this man was no good. I knew that would be to my advantage, so I was here helping her.

"Look at this book," Michonne said showing me a notebook with his personal handing writing in it. I saw the name Penny on the last page, and then a bunch of lines.

"Doesn't prove nothing," I said sensing his presence. Sure, enough the Governor was in the room.

"You two get off on going through people's things?" He askes, his voice darkening.

"We just wanted our weapons back," I said calmly.

"This isn't allowed. There are rules to protect everyone. You want get to kicked out. Don't you?" He asked, his blue eyes dancing.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn either way. But you ain't no Governor," I said challenging him. I took my gun and pointed it near his head.

"You Michonne want to leave, but Andrea wants to stay. You want me to take choice out the matter. And kick you out. You think if I do Andrea will really leave with you, Walsh? After all that time you overlooked her for your best friend's wife?" The Governor smirked as I lowered my gun. I wanted to shot him, but I wouldn't be able to explain that one to Andrea. I had to to this the right way.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," I said angrly.

"I know I care about Andrea and she cares about me," he says softly.

"What about Penny?" Michonne said from the background.

"You know about Penny. Well, then you know I loved her. You two have the wrong idea about me. I am just trying to do right by the people in this community. Now can't we all get along for Andrea's sake?" He asked looking over at me.

"This is far from over," I said ready to fight him.

"You can't win this one. Better get used to it or leave," he murmurs opening the door for us to leave.

"We are going to have it out. Here and now. Michonne you should go," I said keeping eye contact with the Governor.

"I could help," she offers.

"No. This is between us," I said as she slowly walks away. He goes and shuts the door. I hear him lock the door. Was he trying to keep Michonne out or me in?

He smiles, a sly smile.

"Are you going to back off Andrea? Or I am going have to eliminate you? You are wasting your time with her. I know everything about your relationship. She is over it. Tired of how you treated her. You should work with me and forget about her. We could be a powerful team," he murmurs, smiling at me.

"I don't want to be a team with you. And honestly I wouldn't mind walking away from Andrea if I thought you be good for her. But I know your an asshole. It's only matter of time before you hurt her, and when you do I going to beat the shit out of you," I threaten him.

"Ofcourse, I am good for her. I love her. And if you can't back off I suggest you leave Woodbury. We could use a solider like you, but only if you can follow my lead," he says point the gun at me.

"You are full of it. No way you love her. I have out on the road with that girl for eight months keeping her alive. She wouldn't even be her if it wasn't for me," I yelled, moving closer to him.

"Thanks for that," he smiles. The tone in his voice bothers me, and find myself punching him in the face. He kicks my stomach hard, reaching for his gun.

"You are an asshole. I would be a hundred times better for her than you," I said reaching for my gun.

"That maybe true. But I am what she has chosen you have to respect that," he says holding his gun, prepared to shut.

"Like hell. She hadn't had time to chose. I see what your doing. Playing Andrea. Telling her your sad stories and getting her to talk about Amy. Then you get her drunk and vulenerable. Ofcourse she'll sleep with you then. You aren't playing fair. That girl means everything to me. I am the right choice for her," I said glancing up at him.

"Shane, I reconsider joining me. But in the meantime, stay the hell away from Andrea. You only want her because I have her. You go near her again, I swear I will kill you," he promises.

"You won't," I said knocking door his apartment door, and fired my gun. I was prepared to make sure if someone was going to die, it wouldn't be me. He puts away his gun, and we see Andrea staring at us.

"What is going on?" She questions us.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

><p>"Shane and Michonne broke into my apartment to steal those weapons," I told her.<p>

"They can't steal something that belongs to them," Andrea breathes.

"Here, Andrea," Shane says handing her a gun back. She takes it their hands touching, and I notice there is a bond between them. She cares for him still. No matter how much she claimed to move on. Ofcourse he loved her now that she was finally letting go.

"Breaking into my apartment, pointing a gun at my head, and threatening me. I can't allow that type of behavior to go on here in Woodbury. Whatever went on out there isn't allowed her. You understand Mr. Walsh?" I said looking at Shane.

His expression heated and he grabs Andrea's arm.

"C'ome on Andrea. Let's find Michonne and get out of here. He can't be trusted," he says pulling her close.

"Shane, I told you want to stay here. We're in love," she says glancing up at me.

"You don't love him. Who was there when Amy died? And when you held Dale in your arms as he pasted? I have been there for you Andrea. You've just meet this guy," he snaps.

"What are you trying to say Shane? Please just said it," she says looking into his eyes.

"Let's go to my apartment. We can talk about this with Shane once he has calmed down," I suggested. _The way she looked at him and how he looked at her, was too much to take._

"I need to hear what he has to say," Andrea tells me still looking at him.

I nod, knowing no what nothing would change. She was mine.

"This is not how I wanted to tell you, but I love you. I love you Andrea," he says loudly.

"No. You want to love but you don't. You are only afraid of losing me, but you won't. We can still be friends and stay here. If you can pull it together. I don't want you to lose control again," she says moving away from his embrace.

"Andrea, I realized after seeing you with someone else, what a good thing I had with you. You did everything for me. And I should have never made you feel like second best. You know we belong together, sweetheart," he pleads.

"You know how long I wanted you to say that? I was madly in love with you, but you are too late now. I have moved on. After everything we been through I will always care for you. But I chose Philip. I hope you'll still stay here. Michonne too," she whispers, moving closer to me.

"I can't stay and watch you with him. I don't know it would like losing another family," he mutters.

"It's probably for the best," I said wrapping arms around Andrea.

"Is this what you want?" Shane asks her.

"I want you to stay," Andrea says.

"I'll try," Shane says walking away.

"I am sorry they broke into your apartment. I can talk to them again if you like," she says taking my hand.

"No. I can handle it. You should probably give him some space," I said holding her closer.

"I am happy here. I am happy with you," she reassures me. Although the tone in her voice, lets me know she is thinking about what Shane has said.

"I know you are. And I don't blame Shane for wanting you. You are so beautiful, Andrea," I said kissing her neck.

"I don't want to talk about Shane. You drive me crazy Philip. I can't get you out of my head. You are intoxicing," she says as I press my erejection against my hips.

"We should go to your apartment since mine is missing the door," I said smiling slyly.

"Yes," she whispers. _And in that moment everything was perfect. Too bad it couldn't last forever._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

><p><em>"I was madly in love with you but you are too late. I pick him," Andrea's words were spinning in my head. Why couldn't I just walk away? I had been here before with Lori and nearly got myself killed. I should leave Woodbury with Michonne, and let Andrea be.<em>She had made her choice. But no way in hell was I letting go.

Regardless of what she said.

"We need to get out of here. My gut tells me there is something off about the Governor," Michonne said for the hundredth time.

"I need to proof it. Andrea isn't going to leave because we found a notebook with random names," I muttered.

"Did you tell her that you love her?" Michonne asks. Suddenly, I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. The rejection still hurts.

" Yeah. Didn't change nothing. Not a damn thing," I said looking at the floor.

"How can that be? You two were together right before she got sick, and I thought for sure she loved you," Michonne whispers. "Yeah, well she moved on. The Governor is her hero now," I said rolling my eyes in disgust.

"You have to try again. See if she'll leave with us."

"I am staying here ,Michonne. I will make the Governor think he can trust me. Somehow, I'll get through to Andrea. She'll see that man is bound to get everyone in Woodbury killed, and I know Andrea thinks she can take care of herself, but this time she needs me," I said.

"Well, I am leaving Shane without you. Good luck getting through to her," Michonne says walking out of the apartment. I_ look out the window to see Michonne talking to Andrea. _

_I guess she had allready fucked the Governor today, I thought annoyed. _From the look of Andrea's face she was still attempting to talk her into staying. But she is unsuccessful. Merle opens the gates, and Michonne walks off not looking back. Should I had gone with Michonne? The Governor had already promised to kill me if I went near Andrea again, and fooling him wouldn't be easy. He wasn't a dumbass or overly trusting of anyone. _Andrea was worth it. I really truly loved her. And I was prepared to kill for her. I would do anything to get her back. Anything._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PART II**

CHAPTER 15

* * *

><p><em>You're beautiful, but I don't trust the world- Elisa Jordana<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shane was in love with me?<em> Why did he have to love me now? Why couldn't he love me before I meet Philip? I couldn't help the way I felt about him, but I would be lying if I said my feelings for Shane were gone.

Because I did still care. How could I not? But I couldn't leave Philip after everything he done for me.

I knew now without a doubt, I loved them both. You made your choice stick with it, I told myself.

"Andrea,"Philip said walking into the room. His blue eyes stared into mine. He was flawless.

"Michonne left.I am sure Shane will too," I said softly.

"I know that bothers you, but I am here," he whispers in my ear. I nod in agreement, but suddenly I feel my head spinning.

"Andrea," Philip voice finally wakes me up. Dr. Stevens is in front of me and I know I am in the hospital bed again. How could I be sick again?

"I want Shane," I said without thinking.

"You really aren't up for visitors," Dr. Stevens warned.

"Please," I begged him.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes. You need your rest," he said softly. I nod, watching him leave to go get Shane.

Shane walks into the room, staring at me with those brown eyes of his.

"You okay?" He whispers, and kisses the top of my head.

"I think my blood sugar dropped. No big deal," I murmur, a little shocked he is still in Woodbury.

"You should eat and rest," he smiles sadly.

"I can't believe you are still here," I whisper as Shane leans over the bed, sliding his arm around my waist.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Andrea," he smiles.

I see Philip's blue eyes looking at us with jealousy, and I knew I couldn't keep Shane here for much longer. Even I if suddenly wanted him by my side.

"She needs to rest," Philip interrupts us.

"He's right. I'll be around later to check on you, sweetheart,"he says giving me a coy smile.

When Shane was gone, Dr. Stevens looked at me seriously.

"Do you think there is a chance you could be pregnant?" She asked.

"No, Dr. Stevens. It's not possiable because I was told by several doctors I never have a baby," I admitted to Philip. This wasn't exactly the way I had planned on telling him of my infertility. But honestly, I hadn't planned on telling him ever. I mean I doubted having children was a main concern of his with all the walkers around. I knew it wasn't mine. Not anymore.

"I think you should take a test to make sure," She said calmly.

"You are right," I said looking over at Philip. What if I was pregnant? Who was the father? Most likely it was Philip, but still there was that one time with Shane in the backseat. I hadn't used birthcontrol because I had been told I did not need it. I remember my _fiancée_ Nathan and I had tired for almost two years with no luck. I had been heartbroken when I was told over and over we never have one. Now here I was expecting at the worst possiable time. How could I bring a baby into this world?

"I'll take the test," I said in disbelief.

"Want me to go wait with you?" Philip offered as I took the test from her. It never crossed his mind to question who the father was. He is so sure about us. About everything.

"No, I'll be right out. Wait here," I said taking the box from the doctor. He nods, and I walk into the bathroom. Seeing the two pink lines, I am completely shocked.

"It's positive," I tell the doctor and Philip when I come back from the bathroom.

"You stay in bed for the rest of the day, Andrea. No stress at all," Doctor Stevens says leaving us alone. I watch as Philip paces across the room, and looks up at me.

" A baby, huh?" he asks, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Yes. I had no idea I could or I would have used something," I said returning to the bed.

"I am glad you didn't. I am happy, but you should get some rest. We'll talk later," he says kissing my cheek.

I chose my eyes wondering how Shane will take this news. Was I upset because now I knew Shane and I were really and truly over? I allready picked Philip, but a baby made everything so final.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p>"You need to keep your distance from her," The Governor sneers at me.<p>

_He followed me outside to tell me this. I couldn't help Andrea asked for me. That I was the one she wanted when she was scared._

"Let me tell you something, that baby could be mine. Andrea and I hit a couple of home runs. And by home runs I mean intercourse," I said not backing down.

"Andrea and I have been together more than a couple of times. You know that baby is mine," he says stepping closer to me.

At this point I had no choice but to agree with him. I couldn't risk getting kicked out. Not that I wanted to stay around this unstable man, but I couldn't leave her. My baby or not. It didn't matter.

"You're right. You win. You didn't play fair, but she is yours now. I am not going to cause any trouble. I want to stay help you," I lied.

"I don't need your help anymore,"he snaps.

"You sure about that? Once Merle finds his brother, he'll be gone. You offered me a place in your army before, and I was a cop. I know how to make the tough decisions. But it's your town and your call," I said simply.

_He studies me for a moment, making up his mind._

"I'll give you another chance. But if you double-cross me, you won't live to regret it," he threatens.

"You don't have anything to worry about."

"No more Andrea. I don't want you messing with her head, telling her I am no good," he says.

"I understand, we're on the same side now," I lied.

"Don't forget I am in charge," he says leaving me.

I knew he was going back to **_my Andrea_** and I wasn't going to let her go. I was starting to lose control again. Losing Lori to Rick had been had enough, but this was even worst. Because unlike Rick, I didn't believe the Governor was a good man. Not good for Andrea and her baby.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_**Six months later **_

* * *

><p>Shane was keeping his distance from me. I knew Philip had something to do with it, and I knew I should let him go.<p>

But I couldn't. Everything with Philip was so complicated, but being with Shane had been easy.

_He was my best friend. That was the type of love I wanted. Not one that was controlled and consuming. I wanted someone I could laugh with, someone who supported me._

_Not someone who wanted to protect me and keep me in a cage. I was a strong woman, and I needed someone strong enough for me._

_I needed Shane, I thought. _

"Andrea," Shane smiled when bumped into each other on the streets interupting my thoughts.

"I haven't talked to you in forever," I blush.

"I know The Governor doesn't think it is a good idea," Shane mutters, licking his lips_._

"I never known you to take orders from anyone. But I thought you should know there is a chance this baby is yours," I said stepping closer to him.

"I know," he says, his hand on my shoulder now.

"What are we going to do about that?" I said softly.

"That demands. Do you still want him? Or do you want me. Because I have been waiting for you to change your mind," he says, his voice is low.

"I want you. Philip is controlling and manipulative. Sometimes at night I see him staring at me, but if the baby is his. Well, I guess I am stuck," I murmur.

Shane frowns and is quiet for a moment.

"Andrea, his baby or mine. It doesn't matter if you love me," he whispers.

_"I have always loved you Shane. From the moment I saw you. I don't know what I was thinking getting involved with Philip," I said quietly._

_"He played you, Andrea. I know he is charming enough, and pretty," Shane says, jealousy in his voice._

My eyes lock with his soft chocolate eyes, and I am waiting for him to say the words.

"I love you. It's been hell seeing you with him, but I know it will all be coming to end soon," he says looking at my tummy.

"After the baby?" I said quietly.

"Yes," he nods.

_I smiled back at him, hoping I could make it three more months pretending to be in love with Philip_.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

><p><em>I hated the lies and the secrets. I never wanted two man after me, I only wanted one.<em>

_I was wrong thinking I could move on from Shane, I couldn't. He was my soulmate. Our time apart only proved that._

_He was meant to be with me. And I was meant for him._

_If I could only find a way to tell Philip, I didn't want to hurt him._

"Andrea," Philip says his hand on my face.

"You have a long day?" I said, trying to focus on this man.

"Haven't had many short ones lately, but coming home to you makes it all worth it," he says, touching my stomach.

"That's kind of you to say," I said getting up from the bed. I walk into the kitchen area, and look for something to eat. Nothing looks appealing, I thought.

"You think of any names for the baby ye?t" he mutters, his voice is warm.

_I want to tell him, that I plan on leaving with Shane once I have the baby. That I couldn't pretend that I didn't Shane anymore, but instead I take his hand._

"I like Grey for a boy and Amy for a girl," I whisper.

"Amy? After your sister?" He says, squeezing my hand.

"Yes," I said almost smiling. I knew I could fall for him again. He was so charming, with those blue eyes of his.

"That's beautiful," he says, reaching up to kiss my lips. I softly kiss him back, but I can't stop thinking of Shane.


End file.
